Poké Transfer
Poké Transfer is a feature in the Generation V games and . It can be accessed from within the Poké Transfer Lab on . The Poké Transfer is a feature that allows Pokémon from any Generation IV game to be transferred to any Generation V game, similar to Generation IV's Pal Park. It can be visited after the main storyline of the games has been completed and the has obtained the National Pokédex. Transferring By using the Nintendo DS's , a player can send six from a Generation IV game to a Generation V game of the same language. The player will then participate in a mini-game in which they must capture the Pokémon using a bow that shoots special Poké Balls. There is a time limit, and if not all six Pokémon are captured within the time limit, the Pokémon not captured will be sent back to the Generation IV game, while those that are caught will be sent to the Generation V game, allowing fewer than six Pokémon to be sent at a time. The player has no limits on how many Pokémon they can transfer a day. Like Pal Park, Pokémon sent over cannot be returned to any Generation IV game. Any Pokémon can be transferred. In the mini-game, there are several rows of bushes that the Pokémon hide behind, sticking their heads out from time to time, or jumping from bush to bush at varying speeds. The only time that they can be caught is when their head/body is not covered by a bush. To help with the catching of Pokémon, near the end of the time limit a pink cloud of will float across the screen, which will put all Pokémon to . While they are asleep, the Pokémon can be hit regardless of where they are, and have their position shown by sleeping "zzz"s. It is possible for a Pokémon to have jumped off-screen when they are put to sleep; in that case, they won't be possible to hit until they wake up and come back on-screen. Modifications to transported Pokémon While unnicknamed Pokémon caught in Generation V have their names displayed in title case, unnicknamed Pokémon caught in Generation IV have their names displayed in ALLCAPS. The names of unnicknamed Pokémon transferred from Generation IV games are left in ALLCAPS. However, names of unnicknamed Pokémon will be displayed in title case after evolution regardless. Like Pal Park, Poké Transfer only reads the data of the game the Pokémon was originally generated in, rather than its in-game met location. This sets any Pokémon created in to Kanto; to Johto (even if it is actually from Kanto, the Sinjoh Ruins, or the ); , or to Hoenn; , or to Sinnoh; and or to "distant land". (Pokémon obtained from Wonder Cards are treated as being created in the game they were received in.) A Pokémon originally caught in a Generation III game will have the text "after a long travel through time" added to the end of its location. A Pokémon whose was obtained in a game based in one region and traded to another region before it was hatched will display the name of the region it was generated in, rather than the one it was hatched in; this means that a Pokémon generated in Platinum but hatched in SoulSilver would have the OT and ID of the SoulSilver player but list that it was met in Sinnoh. In addition, the level obtained at is changed to the level arrived at, and the date obtained becomes the date it was transferred to the Generation V game. Category:Game mechanics Category:Minigames Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Category:Pokémon Platinum Category:Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:Pokémon Black 2 and White 2